The Legend of Zelda, The Plague
by Bird of Prey
Summary: A story about what happens seven years after Link has defeated Ganondorf. While sailing, Link and Tetra come upon what may be the greatest discovery of all time...
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi! This story is about what happens after the Legend of Zelda, The Wind Waker. This is just the prologue, so read it and find out all the background info that you need. Oh, and this story has a little tiny bit of Majora's Mask in it, so just know that. The prologue is in italics, just for all intensive purposes. So here it is, The Legend of Zelda, The Plague.  
  
Prologue  
  
His name rings along the people's stories, as a myth that is true. Like the name which he is known as, his name floats along the winds, as the greatest hero of their time.  
  
The Hero of Winds  
  
Seven years have passed, and no one knows where the Hero has gone. Many have tried to find him, but all have failed. Know one knows where he is, or if he is even alive.  
  
Save for one.  
  
The hero's sister, Aryll, is the only soul who knows the whereabouts of the Hero. She has even sent letters to him, and gotten a reply. Many have questioned her of the Hero, but she always keeps her mouth closed. The Hero has asked her in his letters to refrain from telling anyone anything about him. And she does so obediently, never uttering a word about him.  
  
Indeed, ignorance is a virtue.  
  
Yes, the Hero is still alive, but if any normal man or woman would have seen the hardships and dangers that the hero has faced, they would surely be stricken and scarred for life, forever enclosed in the enveloping cloak they would have created for themselves.  
  
But the Hero is no ordinary man.  
  
He is the Hero of Time reborn! And he has more power than any man could hope to possess. He has learned to control magic, a power very seldom seen except in the wizzrobes and the greatest sorcerers in all of the world. He is a master of the sword, and no man can spar with him and remain fighting after one minute. Indeed, this is a greatest hero of our time.  
  
It is now time to put those skills to the test... 


	2. Chapter One: The Encounter

Author's Note: Ok, so you kinda get what's going on. We are about to see what is going on with Link and Tetra (or Zelda). By the way, if you don't know the storyline for The Wind Waker, you won't get what's going on, and you won't understand any of it. So don't read it unless you like being left out of everything.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters of the Legend of Zelda. All of those belong to Nintendo.  
  
Chapter 1:  
The Encounter  
  
Dear Diary,  
It has been many weeks since I've written in you. My birthday just passed and I am now 19. Tetra and her crew are yelling about something. I wish they would stop bickering so much. She always seems to be arguing with her crew about something. It wouldn't surprise me if she just got up one day and threw her whole crew overboard. Oh well. I guess I have no say in the matter.  
  
"Ah..." I sighed as I closed my journal and took in a breath of salt air. I was riding in my trusty boat, The King of Red Lions, alongside my friend Tetra. She prefers to use her pirate boat, which is fine with me, because I go there for meals and sleeping. But, when we're just sailing on the sea, I much prefer The King. After all, we've been through so much together, I couldn't stand to be without him. So many memories...  
It seems like just yesterday since I last defeated Ganon. Has it really been seven years? It's unthinkable to imagine all the things that happened when I was 12, I get a headache just thinking about it. I sighed again, remembering.  
"Hey Link!" I looked around. "Link! Are you coming or not? I thought we were going to have our weekly meeting! Are you even listening to me?"  
I sighed for a third time. Tetra was calling me. After all we've been though, she still acts like she's my mom or something. We're practically the same age. But she's still a good friend, after all she's stuck with me through everything. Anyway, we were going to hold our weekly meeting, which usually consists of catching up on news, determining where to go, and other stuff like that. For the news, a lot of Tetra's crew say that they have seen interesting things on the horizon, or heard things from a passing traveler on an island, and we usually tell about it at these meetings. As for determining our destination, we really don't really have anywhere to go now a days. We just sail around looking for evil.  
I climbed on to her boat and entered her room. This was where we discussed everything. When I got inside, I found the crew already gathered around the table with my chair sitting empty.  
Tetra looked up and smiled at me. "There you are. It's so like you to be late for everything."  
"Well I'm here now, right? So lets get down to business."  
"Finally." She said.  
Our first order of business was of course the news and gossip that was going around. Gonzo started off by telling everyone that he thought he saw a giant serpent in the ocean yesterday. Tetra said she saw it too, but she also said upon closer look, it was just an outcropping of rocks. After a while of discussing and dismissing fact from fiction, the meeting finally ended.  
"Well." I said. "On to the next order of business, determining our direc-" I was cut off. Throughout the ship, a resounding "BOOM" arose from the starboard side of the ship. Immediately everyone ran out of the room and went up on deck. We saw what had caused it. An enemy ship was about 100 yards away from us. I got into The King and sailed around to get close to it, dodging cannon fire in the process. I pulled out my cannon to open fire on it, then I realized I had no more bombs!  
"Tetra!" I yelled. "I'm out of bombs! Do you have any at all?"  
"No!" She screamed. "All out!"  
I had to think quickly. What could sink the ship? Then, I got an idea. I picked up my bow and waited. Inside, I could see the bokoblins operating the cannon. Then, I saw them put the bomb in the cannon. "Now!" I thought to myself and fired the arrow. It went speeding along and went inside the cannon, piercing the bomb and exploding it. The explosion triggered the other bombs off, and the whole ship sank to the bottom in a huge explosion.  
"Good thinking! You've always done well under pressure." Tetra said from the side of the ship. I pulled The King around to the side of the pirate ship and said to her, "Thanks, but we're still out of bombs, and the nearest merchant is miles away."  
"I know." Tetra said. "Maybe there's an island around here where we can get bombs from."  
I looked around and saw a smudge of land on the horizon, like a pencil line on a piece of paper. "There!" I said, "Over there!"  
Tetra saw it to. "Yes! Perfect! Let's hope we can find bombs on it somewhere."  
"Yes." I agreed, and we sailed over to it. 


End file.
